Izumi Suzuhara
Izumi Suzuhara (鈴原 泉'' Suzuhara Izumi'') is a character in Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. She debuted on manga Volume 17 Chapter 84 and anime Episode 112. She is a Sexy type idol using silver theme color. Her alter ego is Angel Iceland (Magical Iceland in English version). Appearance A stereotypical Norse, Izumi has waist-length, ash blonde hair, which she holds in place with several clips. She has blue eyes that appears half-opened. As a magical girl, she has silvery blonde hair that reaches to waist. Personality Sexy type idols are extremely feminine and mature, often having make-up features. Izumi is very loyal. She is known to be very persistent in achieving her goals, no matter how cold she is. Izumi will pull out all the stops and break with conventions under her efforts bear fruit. Despite her cold personality, this holds doubly true if she is trying to please someone else. Role Izumi made her first appearance in Episode 112, where Mr. Cavalier founded a girl for an upcoming ballerina concert. In Episode 133, she, alongside, Mio, Sango, Makoto, and Haruka formed a group known as Yes! Nordic 5. Episode 174 - Yes! Nordic 5 went on hiatus until their comeback in Episode 184 with a new name "MGT Nordic 5". In Episode 185 they must defeat Soft☆Germanic in Idol mini games. Unfortunately, MGT Nordic 5 did not win but despite this, they still work very hard together to fulfil their dreams. Angel Simulator At the beginning, Izumi left Parijuku to train her ballerina activities. She will be unavailable until the Blue Crystal has founded. When you do, Izumi will return to the city by train and will be there to stay. Relationships Mio Nanairogaoka: Izumi already knew about her prior to meeting her and really admires her. They both share the same dream of taking care of other teammates. She quickly took to Mio and enjoys being with her. Sango Kagami: Izumi got competitive with him after Sango challenged his worth upon meeting. They are shown to have a similiar stubborn streak. Makoto Ikeda: Izumi becomes close friends to Makoto after Izumi joins MGT Nordic 5. Izumi helps Haruka protect Makoto, despite her protests and warning that she may be treated as a co-conspirator by doing so. Haruka Akagi: Izumi addresses Haruka as Haru ''like most idols, showing how strong their friendship has gotten. They also hug each other when they find out the other is alright during Idol Tournament. Hiroko Kiriya: Due to Hiroko's negative personality, Izumi has never had a counterpart before Hiroko. They share a lack of idol skills. They had been partners 'head to head' in a challenge of Soft☆Germanic and MGT Nordic 5. At one point, Hiroko tearfully announced that she is Izumi's Germanic counterpart. Kaname Uzuki: Izumi seemed to be rather fond of Kaname and was curious to see if her power as a Magical Girl could beat her own luck as an idol. Trivia * Her birthday is 29 December, four days after Christmas. * One of Izumi's random lines in ''Angel Simulator is a reference to The Snow Queen, a fairytale by Danish writer Hans Christian Andersen. * It's heavily implied that she doesn't have much interest in modelling. * In Angel Simulator, upon the player has unlocked Kaname, Izumi mentions that she has been watching a new sports anime. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Pretty Country: Angelic Days characters Category:European characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Sexy Idols